Macrocyclic ligands with imidazole-containing side chains positioned in a manner favorable to carbon-metal bonding will be synthesized. The complexes formed with such ligands with metal ions including iron and cobalt will be studied to determine the nature of the interaction of the metal with imidazole side chain. Complexes of imidazole and molybdenum will also be studied to determine if metal-carbon binding is important with this metal.